Mystical Wonders
by J. Marguerite
Summary: After Ron brings up the news of someone new working it the Ministry, Sirius begins to tell the trio of someone he loved while attending Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: No characters are mine, except for Jessica "Jess" Pearson! Though I do threaten to kill J. K. every chance I get and steal Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: For all those who already know me, I *am*, much to my own discomfort, and annoyance, will be continuing Desperate Lover. I just had inspiration for this story late at night, after reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the umpteenth time. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Mystical Wonders  
  
  
  
By J. Marguerite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark eyes of Sirius Black eyed the cold sausage hungrily. Ever since returning to the cave near Hogsmeade, so had his hunger. Staying with Remus had been nice, yes, but Sirius had had an urge to see his godson and his friends.  
  
"Here! Have it!" Harry Potter cried, picking up the piece of meat that had caught Sirius's eye.  
  
"Thank you!" replied the thirty-six year old man. Taking a large bite of the sausage, he smiled happily, broke of a chunk, and threw it at Buckbeak, the huge Hippogriff that had brought him to the cave. Sirius sat down, and faced the three sixth-year students, his dark mattered hair falling over his shoulders.  
  
"So," he started, pausing for a breath. "Anything new?"  
  
Hermione Granger shook her head, her coffee-brown colored curls bouncing. "Not for me"  
  
"Dad said a new worker has started at the Ministry- Magical Law Enforcement Department, I believe," Ron Weasley spoke up, shrugging. "Not interesting, though. Dad says she freaks him out a bit. Says she has huge eyes- like as if she's watching everyone!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Ron made his eyes extra large, and gazed wildly around the stone-cold walls.  
  
"What's her name?" Sirius asked with a chuckle as he grabbed another sausage.  
  
"Jessica, I think, Jess-something"  
  
Sirius paused, and slowly lowered the sausage from his mouth.  
  
"Pearson?" Sirius asked, softly. "Is her last name Pearson?"  
  
"Er, yeah, I think so," Ron answered slowly. "How'd you know?"  
  
A faint, almost sad, far-away smile crossed the man's face.  
  
"I went to Hogwarts with her. Good, Lord, we had some fun times!"  
  
"Was she in Gryffindor?" Harry piped up.  
  
"No...That's the thing. She was a Slytherin...Yet she was different," he rushed, noticing the horrified expressions that crossed that student's faces. "She wanted success, not power. She hated the Dark Arts with such a passion that it seemed to fill her and would escape every now and then in so many different ways that I lost count!"  
  
He stopped for a breath, and stared down at the floor.  
  
"Was she your girlfriend?" Hermione asked, curious at the thought of Harry's godfather having a Slytherin lover.  
  
"Yes...I'm not one to believe in love at first sight, but the Jess, I could make an exception.  
  
"I knew from the moment I saw her, that she was different. She had these enormous, enormous eyes that seemed to pin you to the wall with one mere glance. Her hair was different from everyone else. It seemed to be a kind of soft violet, but in different lights it seemed to be a whitish-blonde. She was short for her age. In our forth year, she was barely five feet! I learned later on that she was half-fairy, or something, but that just made me love her more, instead of the opposite.  
  
"Jess, in short, was...amazing. She could change forms. At one time she looked human, and in a flash of purple and yellow light, she was a tiny fairy- just a small, humming ball of pale purple light. She kept her human form throughout the day, but one time I saw her as her natural self. I walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because I was told to meet James and Remus there for some reason or another. Her eyes were a dark purple, and virtually covered half her face. They were shaped like almonds- almost like a cat's eye. Her hair matched her eyes, and swept down past her knees. And she had huge gossamer wings- they were brilliantly colored!" Sirius made a huge marquee with his hands, as if to show how huge they were.  
  
"Jess made me vow never to tell anyone. She said she was ugly, and the only reason she went into the bathroom was to relieve herself from the stress of having to remember to stay human. Said it hurt. She also said she was ugly as her natural self. I argued and said she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And she was"  
  
"What year were you in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Second" Sirius replied. His cheeks were burning, and it was obvious he had hardly spoken about her. He reached for a flask of water the trio had brought with them, and took a long sip.  
  
"You should be out, enjoying your holidays. I don't want you to be stuck in a musty old cave with me!"  
  
"Ah, we have nothing better to do. And there's no Malfoy or Snape!"  
  
Sirius sighed, though a smile grew on this face.  
  
"Alright. Just hope you don't get hemorrhoids"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"When did you first meet her...or see her at least?" Ron asked, running his fingers through his bright red hair.  
  
"I saw her in Diagon Alley, when I was about to start my first year at Hogwarts. She was walking out of Flourish and Blotts. She was with her mother. Her father I'm guessing is the father side of her, because her mother looked human enough. Anyway, I didn't see her again until we had to catch the Hogwarts Express. I caught a better glimpse of her this time. In fact, she stopped walking altogether, turned to face me, and just stared right into my eyes. I grew embarrassed and looked away to say good-bye to my parents. They told me to behave, being as I was a rascal, even before I met your father, Harry, and Remus and...Peter..." Sirius stopped, and ripped a loaf of bread in half, almost in anger. "Well, I boarded the train, pulled my trunk up with some difficulty, and looked around. I was searching for an empty seat. I would have preferred an empty carriage, being as it takes me a while to get comfortable to new surroundings. So I was walking down the carriages, where I saw her again. She was sitting by herself in a more-or-less empty carriage. Dying to know more about her, I sat down in front of her, and dropped my trunk to the floor.  
  
'Hi,' I said, in a cheerful tone. She turned to me, and struck me speechless with those blue pools that were her eyes.  
  
'Hi,' she replied. Her voice was so high pitched, and so soft, it sounded like a flute.  
  
'What's your name?' I asked.  
  
'Jessica' she replied.  
  
'I'm Sirius. It's my first year at Hogwarts'  
  
'Same here. I'm a little nervous' she admitted.  
  
'Why?'  
  
''Fraid people will tease me about the way I look'  
  
I could see what she meant. She stuck out, but I just grinned.  
  
'Nah...everyone's different'  
  
The train was about to leave, when James and Remus walked in whom already knew each other. They were laughing and talking.  
  
'Mind if we sit here?' they asked, pointing to the empty seats next to both of us. Jess and I both nodded, and they sat down. The introduced themselves, as did we. Jess seemed more interested in listening to us, and gazing out the windows then talking. But either way, I was practically enchanted by her"  
  
Sirius stopped talking, and took a deep breath. Taking a quick gulp of water, he turned to Harry.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Three fifteen...We should get going..."  
  
Nodding, Sirius morphed into his famous black dog form.  
  
"We'll leave the rest of the food here, okay?" Hermione told him, before heading outside. Sirius wagged his tail, and followed them to the edge of Hogsmeade. We watched them walked off, though his mind was filled with purple fairies, gossamer wings, and of course, Jess.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not expecting many reviews for this story. I don't know why, but I don't. I'm hoping you enjoyed the first chapter though! I actually enjoyed writing it. And it'll be a nice change from writing Hermione.  
  
Well, please leave a review. Let me know I'm loved!! 


End file.
